My Invisibility Friend
by KyBlacklist
Summary: (Chap 1 UP!) "Itu resiko untuk orang malas sepertimu." "Terimakasih Paman! Aku senang sekali! Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian selama aku dan Taehyung berada disini." Ia… sering berbicara sendiri." "Pergilah, Taehyung-ah. Aku pulang duluan saja kalau begitu,"/ Warn inside. EXOBTS fic. RnR please! :)
1. Chapter 1

**My Invisibility Friend**

Main Characters : **Kim Taehyung (BTS) |** **Byun Baekhyun (EXO) and Other's.**

Genre(s) : **Family | Mystery | Friendship**

Disclaimer : **Semua chara yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.**

Warning(s) : **Typho(s) | Shounen | Alternate Universe | Other.**

**["Kim Taehyung –remaja pendiam yang sering merasa kesepian. Suatu hari, ia mendapat seorang 'teman'. Byun Baekhyun –kakaknya yang sangat menyanyanginya. Semuanya berubah bermula pada saat Taehyung sering mebawa boneka kelici yang agak kusam –tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya."]**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**The morning is pale and the past shall die  
You will embrace loneliness once more."**_

Dengan perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka. Sinar matahari langsung menghampirinya dengan cahaya yang menyilaukan. Remaja itu bangkit dari tidur berbaringnya lalu mulai berdiri tegak. Sebelumnya, remaja itu mendengar suara bel istirahat telah berakhir –kemudian dengan cepat meninggalkan atap dan menuju ruang kelasnya. Si remaja –yang diketahui seorang pelajar ini bernama Kim Taehyung. Laki-laki yang dikenal dengan sifat pendiam juga sering menyindiri, serta misterius. Itu pendapat dari orang-orang yang hanya memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Kim Taehyung orang yang baik –jika kau mengerti keadaannya. Sering disebut sebagai _anti-social_, tapi itu tidak benar. Karena setiap ada orang yang bertanya, pasti akan selalu dijawabnya –walaupun secara singkat namun penuh penjelasan. Berbicara soal teman, Taehyung sama sekali tidak punya. Dalam artian, ia tidak mempunyai teman dekat. Hanya orang tidak berguna yang ingin berteman denganku –tanpa makna persahabatan, itulah kalimat yang pantas ia terapkan.

Kim Taehyung ini seseorang yang pandai juga cerdas. Ia selalu menempati peringkat satu di setiap semesternya. Kelas unggulan pertama adalah ruang belajarnya selama di sekolah. Tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang kagum, suka, bahkan iri padanya. Ia hanya belajar tanpa melihat ke belakang –tempat orang-orang yang iri ataupun benci padanya. Kim Taehyung bukanlah orang sombong, juga dingin. Ia akan bersikap hangat bila kau mengerti keadaanya. Yah, keadaanya.

Kau akan mengerti akan sikapnya –kalau saja kau mau mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam ke dalam lingkar kehidupan seorang Kim Taehyung.

**=M.I.F=**

Byun Baekhyun –seorang pemuda dewasa yang sekarang telah masuk dalam semester baru di Kampusnya, sedang berjalan dengan tenang di lorong koridor. Sambil memakan _snack_-nya, ia melihat seorang pemuda lain yang melambaikan tangannya padanya –tanda kalau pemuda itu ingin ia pergi menghampirinya. Baekhyun pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui pemuda itu. Si pemuda lain –Park Chanyeol, adalah salah seorang teman di kampusnya. Bisa dibilang, mereka sangat dekat –entah itu sebagai sahabat ataupun yang lainnya. Intinya, mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

"Chanyeol, ada apa?" Bekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"Selamat untuk keberhasilanmu meraih peringkat pertama di semester kemarin, dan selamat datang di semester barumu!"

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar kalimat Chanyeol lalu mulai membalasnya, "Aku kira ada apa. Tapi, terimakasih,"

Chanyeol memberikan cengiran khas-nya. "Tidak masalah. Oh ya, adikmu juga naik ke kelas sebelas 'kan?"

"Hm iya, dia mendapat peringkat satu lagi tahun kemarin."

"Yah, seperti kakaknya," Baekhyun kembali terkekeh. "Bagaimana denganmu? Nilaimu tidak turun 'kan? Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini kau sering bermain di _game center_."

Chanyeol mengusap bagian kepalanya lalu menjawab, "Hehe, tidak sih. Hanya saja nilai praktek-ku kecil sekali. Kau tahu, aku kesulitan menghadapi 'pasien-ku' saat semester kemarin,"

"Benarkah? Biasanya kau selalu mendapat nilai bagus Chanyeol,"

"Saat itu 'pasien-ku' terkena _Avoidant_*. Bisa dibilang sudah tingkat akut, tapi entah kenapa dosen menyuruhku untuk menjadi 'terapinya'. Padahal masih banyak _senior_ yang bisa mengatasinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin dosen-mu ingin mengetesmu. Karna kau yang terbaik di kelasmu,"

"Mungkin saja. Tapi tetap nilaiku rendah."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. "Tak apa, jadikan itu motivasi untuk membuatmu lebih baik, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun lembut, lalu membalasnya. "Baiklah. Dan aku ke kelas duluan, oke. Nanti ku antar pulang, dan jangan coba-coba untuk meninggalkanku!"

"Ck, iya dobi. Tapi, sebelum ke rumahku jemput Taehyung dulu ya," Chanyeol mengacungkan jempolnya. "Oke, sampai jumpa!"

"_**Let's exchange  
the hope that will be created someday  
as if falling in love."**_

**=M.I.F=**

Taehyung terdiam di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia menunggu kakaknya –yang baru saja mengirim pesan untuk memberitahu bahwa ia dan temannya akan menjemputnya. Tak lama, sebuah mobil berwarna hita _metallic_ berhenti di depannya. Lalu seseorang –yang diketahui sebagai kakaknya keluar dari mobil dan langsung memeluknya.

"Taehyung! Ayo kita pulang," Taehyung hanya mengangguk pelan lalu duduk di bangku belakang kemudi.

Mobil pun berjalan menjauhi sekolah Taehyung.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu di sekolah barumu Taehyung-_ie_?" Baekhyun bertanya pada adiknya yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Seperti biasa Hyung, membosankan."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum lalu bertanya lagi, "Kau masih ingat Chanyeol tidak? Dia sudah lama sekali 'kan tidak bertemu denganmu,"

"Hai Taehyung! Sudah dua bulan ya, aku baru bertemu denganmu lagi," Sapa Chanyeol sambil tetap fokus berkemudi.

"Hai Chanyeol Hyung, untungnya aku masih mengingatmu."

Chanyeol tertawa pelan, "Haha, orang tampan memang tidak pernah terlupakan."

Baekhyun langsung memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan lalu berkata, "Ck, apa-apaan itu! Percaya diri sekali,"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat kakaknya dan temannya yang sangat akrab. Hm, teman ya. Ingin sekali Taehyung mempunyai seorang 'teman'. Seperti teman kakaknya –Chanyeol, yang selalu membuat kakaknya tersenyum cerah. Rasa sedih juga emosi yang terpendam saat itu… benar-benar hilang pada diri kakaknya –saat seorang Park Chanyeol datang ke rumah 'baru' mereka. Yah, sudah seminggu ia beserta kakaknya tinggal di rumah mereka yang baru. Rumah yang mungkin bisa melupakan kenangan buruk di rumah 'lamanya'.

Taehyung senang saat melihat kakaknya sudah kembali seperti semula –penuh dengan keceriaan dan juga senyum hangat. Taehyung juga bersyukur –karna adanya seorang Park Chanyeol yang bisa merubah kakaknya.

Tapi ia benci karena Park Chanyeol yang bisa merubah kakaknya –bukan dirinya.

"_**There is another me  
who loves someone so much that it hurts"**_

**=M.I.F=**

"Taehyung-_ie_!" Terdengar teriakan sang kakak dari lantai bawah. Taehyung yang sedang bermalas-malasan di kasurnya segera beranjak dari sana. Membuka pintu kamarnya lalu mulai turun melewati tangga menuju sumber suara sang kakak. Setelah sampai dibawah, ia melihat Baekhyun membawa sapu, kemoceng, dan alat pembersih lainnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan semua alat kebersihan itu, Hyung?" Baekhyun tersenyum simpul lalu bertanya balik, "Kau libur 'kan hari ini?"

"Hm, yah. Memangnya ada apa memanggilku?" Baekhyun langsung memberikan sapu juga kemoceng dan seperangkat alat pengepel pada Taehyung lalu menjawab, "Tolong bersihkan gudang ya. Aku belum sempat membereskannya saat kita pindah kemari,"

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku?"

"Kita hanya tinggal berdua. Dan aku akan membereskan loteng, jadi hanya kau yang belum kebagian tugas Taehyung-_ie_."

"Baiklah, hanya gudang saja 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hah, aku duluan Hyung."

"Hati-hati ya, pasti disana debunya banyak sekali."

Taehyung mendelik kesal pada Baekhyun. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Hyung-_ie_,"

Baekhyun hanya tertawa. Lalu mulai menaiki tangga menuju loteng.

**.**

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang yang berada di bawah tanah. Menuruni tangga kayu yang menimbulkan suara derit nyaring. Akhirnya kedua kakinya bertumpu pada lantai yang berdebu. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya –cat dinding yang sudah luntur, atap yang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba, lantai kotor dan penuh debu, juga barang-barang bekas yang disimpan tidak teratur disana. Terlihat sesekali ia terbatuk karena debu. Tidak ingin berlama-lama disana, Taehyung segera membersihkan gudang itu.

Mulai dari menyapu lantai, lalu membereskan barang-barang bekas –agar tersimpan dengan rapih, kemudian membersihkan debu di sekeliling gudang dan yang lainnya. Memakan waktu satu jam, akhirnya ia selesai untuk membersihkan gudang yang asalnya kotor dan berdebu. Saat ia akan beranjak menaiki tangga –ia mendengar suara bisikan, "Taehyung~"

Mendengar namanya, Taehyung langsung berbalik dan menoleh ke segala arah. Tidak ada yang aneh –sampai ia berbalik kembali ke depan dan menemukan seorang pemuda persis berdiri di hadapannya. "Siapa kau?"

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berkata, "Jadilah temanku," sambil menyerahkan sebuah boneka kelinci kecil berwana putih –yang agak kusam.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya _"Apa yang barusan dikatakannya tadi?"_

"Aku tahu kau kesepian, Taehyung."

"A-apa?"

Pemuda di depannya dengan perlahan melepaskan genggaman kedua tangannya pada boneka itu –yang otomatis akan jatuh ke lantai.

**HUP**

Entah sadar atau tidak, Taehyung menagkap boneka itu –sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Dan seketika kilasan memori kelam datang memenuhi pikirannya.

.

"_Jangan bunuh dia, brengsek!"_

_Seseorang mengarahkan senjata apinya pada satu-satunya wanita disana dan –_

_**DOR! DOR!**_

_- Peluru itu tepat mengenai jantung sang wanita._

"_KEPARAT!"_

"_Eomma! Eomma! Jangan mati! Jangan tinggalkan kami!"_

_._

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. B-bagaimana bisa kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan bisa teringat lagi olehnya. Jangan-jangan…

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Aku sama sepertimu, sendirian, kesepian, dan rasa emosi terpendam memenuhi diriku. Dengan 'kesamaan' yang kita punya, bukankah kita bisa jadi seorang 'teman'?"

Ia melihat ke depan, mengamati sosok pemuda yang ingin mengajaknya untuk menjadi 'temannya'.

"A-aku…" Taehyung bingung. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sekarang. Tidak pernah terpikirkan ia akan bertanya terlebih dahulu pada pemuda itu tentang, ia berasal darimana? Dan siapa?

"Kau sudah menerima boneka itu. Itu… salah satu 'kenanganku'. Kau bisa melihat kenanganku saat kau tidur bila kau tidur sambil memeluk boneka itu."

Taehyung tidak bergeming sama sekali. Ia… masih mendengarkan.

"Dan itu artinya kita berteman sekarang," Pemuda di depannya tersenyum dengan manis.

"Kuharap, kau tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menyentuh boneka itu. Karna itu tanda 'perjanjian' kita."

Taehyung makin dibuat bingung oleh pemuda –yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu.

"P-perjanjian?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "Itu bukti 'pertemanan' kita, Taehyung-ah! Jaga baik-baik, agar kau bisa selalu bertemu denganku –dan aku akan selalu menemanimu."

Seakan terhipnotis –tapi ia tidak yakin- oleh ucapan pemuda itu, Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Yeay! Aku senang sekali mendapatkan 'teman baru'!"

Mendengar nada kegembiraan tersirat di setiap ucapannya, mau tak mau Taehyung ikut tersenyum juga. Obsesinya yang ingin sekali mendapatkan seorang 'teman' akhirnya tercapai juga. Apalagi 'temannya' kali ini memiliki 'kesamaan' seperti dirinya. Pasti menyenangkan, pikir Taehyung.

"Tehyung-_ie_?" Itu suara Kakaknya –Baekhyun. Taehyung cepat-cepat membawa kembali segala macam peralatan kebersihan yang tadi dibawanya. Tak lupa ia menaruh boneka kelinci kecil itu di dalam ember –lalu atasnya ditutupi oleh kain pel. Menaiki tangga kayu kemudian menutup pintu gudang lalu menguncinya.

Pemuda itu dengan perlahan merubah senyuman manisnya menjadi seringaian mengerikan.

"_**Let's destroy  
our conclusion filled with mysteries  
that continues ahead"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**A/N : Haloha~ Terimakasih sudah membaca. Ini fic selingan doang sebenarnya xD. Bagaimana? Berminat untuk dilanjutkan atau sudahi sampai disini? Bila berminat, nanti bakal saya update kalau fic Ghost! Selesai ^^**

**Yosh! Berikan pendapat kalian ya~ :)**

**Mohon review-nya!**

**Terimakasih,**

**-Kay-**


	2. Byun and Kim

Saat aku terbangun pagi itu, kenapa rasanya berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya? Tidurku nyenyak sekali malam itu. Dan saat terbangun pun aku merasa… lega? Entah. Yang pasti aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Dengan segera aku beranjak dari tempat tidur milikku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Hari ini hari Senin, tandanya adalah hari yang paling membosankan selama di sekolah. Sudahlah, aku harus segera bersiap –kalau tidak mau di tinggal oleh Baekhyun untuk mengantarkanku ke sekolah di hari yang suram ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

My Invisibility Friend

Main Characters : **Kim Taehyung (BTS) |** **Byun Baekhyun (EXO) and Other's.**

Genre(s) : **Family | Mystery | Friendship**

Disclaimer : **Semua chara yang ada disini milik mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam namanya saja.**

Warning(s) : **Typho(s) | Shounen | Alternate Universe | Other.**

**["Kim Taehyung –remaja pendiam yang sering merasa kesepian. Suatu hari, ia mendapat seorang 'teman'. Byun Baekhyun –kakaknya yang sangat menyanyanginya. Semuanya berubah bermula pada saat Taehyung sering mebawa boneka kelinci yang agak kusam –tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya."]**

**-000-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda duduk terdiam di bangku kelasnya. Dengan kedua tangan menumpu kepalanya di atas meja, serta pandangannya yang mengarah ke jendela yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Sudah sejak tadi seperti itu –memandangi suasana luar kelas melalui jendela. Menghela nafas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Park Jimin –atau yang sering disapa Jimin oleh teman-temannya itu, sedari tadi memang sudah seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai semangat hidup. Melihat keluar jendela, lalu menghela nafas, kemudian melamun, dan kembali ke aktifitas pertama. Teman-teman yang berada di dalam kelas hanya melihat prihatin padanya. Sebab, Park Jimin ini bisa dibilang adalah orang yang selalu bersemangat juga ceria –yang bisa membangkitkan suasana kelas yang tadinya suram menjadi penuh tawa. Hm, benar-benar bukan seorang Park Jimin yang mereka kenal.

Tak lama seorang Kim Taehyung masuk kedalam kelas. Keadaan kelas yang memang sedari tadi suram –menjadi lebih suram lagi karena aura menyeramkan yang menguar dari seorang Kim Taehyung. Yah, sepertinya Taehyung juga sedang _unmood_. Menghiraukan pandangan teman sekelasnya, Taehyung terus berjalan pelan lalu duduk manis di bangkunya yang besebelahan dengan Jimin. _Well_ –mereka teman sebangku.

"Pagi Taehyung!" –Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi hari seperti biasa. Jimin yang menyadari ada hawa keberadaan lain segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela lalu menoleh ke bangku sebelahnya. Terdapat Taehyung yang menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada meja. Mengetahui teman sebangkunya yang mengeluarkan aura yang tidak menyenangkan, Jimin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada jendela. Ia tidak mau mengganggu temannya itu. Lagipula, Jimin sendiri juga sedang tidak bersemangat di pagi hari yang cukup cerah ini.

Lantaran jam pelajaran pertama masih belum dimulai, Jimin berinsiatif untuk mengajak Taehyung mengobrol. Kau akan bosan bila terus melamun sambil menunggu bel pelajaran berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit lagi, bukan? Jadi, tidak ada cara lain selain mengusir kebosanan seorang Park Jimin dengan mengobrol bersama Taehyung. Semoga saja, ditanggapi oleh si empunya.

"Pagi Taehyung," Semoga saja ditanggapi –dan hei! Taehyung menggerakkan kepalanya –berarti ia mendengarku 'kan?

"Hm." Ck, hanya dibalas sebuah gumaman tidak jelas ternyata. Kau terlalu banyak berharap pada pemuda sebangkumu, Park Jimin.

"Ada apa?"

… Eh? Jimin yang sedang mengutuk dalam hati terkesiap akan suara yang terdengar agak malas –tapi nadanya bersungguh-sungguh untuk bertanya. Taehyung membalas sapaanku? Batin Jimin.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Kau kenapa?"

"E-eh, tidak apa-apa. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu," Taehyung mendengus pelan, "Hm, tak apa."

Hening.

Sampai _seonsae_ mereka datang sambil membawa buku… nilai?

Sialan. Rutuk Jimin dalam hati.

Pekerjaan rumahnya belum selesai. Masih ada beberapa soal yang belum terisi. Gara-gara ia melamun tidak jelas –sampai ia lupa kalau niatnya untuk berangkat lebih pagi hanya untuk meminta hasil pekerjaan temannya. _Modus_ sekali kau, Park Jimin.

"Pagi Semua. Silahkan kumpulkan pekerjaan rumah kalian. Saya akan memberikan nilai," Ucap _seonsae_ muda itu.

Taehyung melirik teman sebangkunya yang duduk dengan gelisah. Hah, pasti lupa mengerjakan PR lagi. Batin Taehyung.

"PR-mu belum selesai?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang bertanya, "Hehe, ada beberapa soal yang belum selesai."

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku? Aku bisa memberimu jawabanku,"

Jimin hanya menatap canggung. Taehyung itu terlalu baik menurutnya. Sering meminjamkan alat tulis –ataupun memberikan jawaban secara cuma-cuma pada teman-teman sekelasnya. Ditambah lagi, ia adalah si anak jenius yang selalu menduduki peringkat satu di setiap semesternya. Jimin sering dibuat heran olehnya, lantaran teman-teman sekelas –ataupun luar kelas yang menganggap Taehyung sebagai orang yang… sombong juga dingin? Ayolah, Jimin itu teman sebangkunya –walaupun tidak terlalu dekat juga, tapi ia tahu bahwa seorang Kim Taehyung itu orang yang baik. Meskipun sifat luarnya yang sering mengeluarkan aura tidak menyenangkan juga perilakunya yang cuek dan tidak terlalu peduli pada sekitarnya.

Taehyung juga manusia –yang memiliki sifat baik dan buruk. Jimin mengerti akan hal itu. Yang membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah… kenapa seorang Kim Taehyung berlagak seperti menutup diri serta kehidupannya pada teman sekelasnya –termasuk pada teman sebangku seperti Park Jimin? Kesan yang dimaksud adalah –Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang sangat tertutup. Padahal, Jimin berusaha agar bisa lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi, hanya dianggap pasif oleh Taehyung sendiri.

Kalian tahu? Padahal Jimin ingin sekali mempunyai teman seperti Taehyung yang kalem juga jenius, kawan. Ini bukan _modus_, oke. Jimin serius ingin berteman dengannya.

"A-aku lupa. Lagipula aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu,"

Taehyung mengela nafas, lalu menjawab "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan,"

"H-haha, sudahlah. Paling aku akan mendapat nilai merah juga belajar tambahan."

"Itu resiko untuk orang malas sepertimu."

Bolehkah Jimin memukul kepalanya? Taehyung itu memang baik –sekaligus menyebalkan.

Kau benar-benar orang yang sulit ditebak, Kim Taehyung.

**/**

Kim Taehyung dan Byun Baekhyun. Adik kakak yang mempunyai wajah yang cukup mirip untuk disebut sebagai Saudara. Mereka adalah saudara tiri. Tidak ada ikatan darah yang menyambung mereka –tapi ikatan saudara yang membuat mereka sangat dekat seperti saudara kandung sendiri. Dulu, Ibu Baekhyun meninggal karena keguguran yang pada saat itu sedang hamil seorang anak yang akan menjadi adik Baekhyun. Lalu, Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita muda –yang diketahui sebagai ibu Taehyung. Saat ibunya meninggal, Baekhyun masih beumur kurang lebih dua tahun. Ia sedih tentu saja, karena Ibunya yang meninggal serta adiknya yang tidak jadi terlahir di dunia ini. Karna masih butuh kasih sayang seorang Ibu, Ayah Baekhyun kembali menikah dan ia membuat Baekhyun senang kembali. Perasaan Baekhyun sangat senang –apalagi saat Ayahnya meberitahu padanya bahwa Ibu barunya sedang hamil.

Baekhyun senang bukan main saat mendengar berita itu. Impiannya yang akan mempunyai seorang adik –juga gelar 'kakak' yang akan diterimanya sudah lama sekali ia nantikan. Kemudian lahirlah Taehyung kecil yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Ibu Taehyung mengatakan pada Ayahnya, bahwa marga Taehyung adalah 'Kim' seperti marga keluarganya. Ayah Baekhyun tidak keberatan soal itu, yang penting saat Taehyung besar ia akan mengingat keluarga 'Byun' sebagai keluarga utamanya. Ibu Taehyung menangis, karena suaminya yang begitu perhatian akan permintaan yang cukup berat itu. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Ibu Taehyung tetap memberikan nama 'Kim' pada anaknya. Padahal ia juga anak dari keluarga 'Byun' –termasuk si Ibu yang sudah resmi menikah dengan Ayah Baekhyun.

Saat Taehyung sudah berusia delapan tahun dan Baekhyun duabelas tahun, sebuah tragedi menimpa keluarga bahagia itu. Entah apa masalahnya, kedua orang tua mereka terbunuh dengan kejamnya juga rumah mereka yang dilalap si jago merah. Taehyung menagis kencang saat itu, dan Baekhyun berusaha menenangkannya –walaupun ia sendiri sudah dibanjiri oleh air mata. Melihat api yang semakin besar, Baekhyun segera menyeret Taehyung yang masih menangisi Ibu juga Ayahnya untuk keluar dari rumah yang hampir hancur itu. Setelah itu, pemadam kebakaran sampai di depan rumah mereka dan mengamankan Taehyung serta Baekhyun ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Tiga hari kemudian, Paman Baekhyun –Byun Luhan datang dan mengurus mereka berdua di tempat tinggalnya –China. Luhan sangat kaget saat mendengar berita tentang salah satu keluarganya pada hari itu. Saat itu ia menerima telpon dari polisi, ia pikir ia telah berbuat suatu kejahatan. Tapi saat mendengar nama 'Byun' yang disebutkan si polisi Luhan sangat terkejut.

'_Keluarga Byun yang tinggal di daerah Mokpo terkena kasus kebakaran juga pembunuhan. Kasus ini belum terselesaikan. Anak mereka selamat dan sekarang sedang berada di kantor polisi yang berada di distrik Seoul. Apa anda salah satu keluarganya? Salah satu anak mereka bernama Byun Baekhyun yang berusia duabelas tahun mengatakan kalau anda adalah Pamannya.'_

Luhan dengan segala kekhawatirannya langsung terbang ke Korea Selatan pada saat itu juga. Tentu saja dia tahu Byun Baekhyun. Dia keponakan Luhan. Dan Ayah Baekhyun adalah Kakak Luhan. Pantas saja ia sempat mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang keluarga Kakaknya itu. Ternyata, inikah yang dimaksud firasatnya waktu itu? Luhan dengan sukacita mengurus mereka dan membawanya ke tempat tinggalnya di China –bersama Sehun, tunangannya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Baekhyun telah lulus dari masa SMA-nya. Suatu hari, Baekhyun mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa ia akan kuliah di Korea.

"Paman, aku ingin kuliah di Seoul," Luhan kaget tentu saja. Baekhyun memang sudah dewasa sekarang. Pemuda berumur tujuhbelas tahun itu kembali berbicara.

"Aku juga akan membawa Taehyung bersamaku."

Luhan terkesiap. "K-kenapa? Apa kau tidak nyaman tinggal bersamaku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat lalu memberikan senyuman manis pada Pamannya yang cantik itu. "Aku senang –sangat senang tinggal bersama Paman Luhan juga Paman Sehun. Tapi, aku sadar aku sudah besar sekarang. Aku ingin mandiri juga menjadi panutan yang baik untuk Taehyung. Lagipula, Paman sudah berkeluarga, jadi aku tidak ingin merepotkan seperti dulu."

Luhan tahu. Baekhyun pasti akan menjadi pemuda yang tegas juga bijaksana –seperti Kakaknya. Tapi, apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk melepas Baekhyun? Luhan juga tahu sekarang Taehyung sudah menjadi remaja yang mandiri. Ia sedikit ragu untuk setuju –dan Sehun pun datang untuk bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau yakin bisa mengurus hidup kalian berdua tanpa kami?" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun –yang sekarang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Iya. Aku akan berusaha, Paman Sehun." Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Pergilah kalau begitu." Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan kilat keraguan masih tertanam di diri Luhan.

"Sudahlah Lu, biarkan mereka pergi. Ini pasti adalah waktu yang tepat," Sehun berusaha membujuk Luhan. Ia tahu Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh untuk hidup mandiri. Ia sudah dewasa. Sudah waktunya untuk hidup mandiri.

"Tapi Sehun –"

"Kita tetap akan memantau mereka, Lu. Jadi, jangan buat semangat Baekhyun putus hanya karena kau yang menahannya. Ia sudah dewasa."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan menjadi sadar. Ia… sudah bersikap egois. Dengan segala kesadarannya, Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Terimakasih Paman! Aku senang sekali! Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian selama aku dan Taehyung berada disini." Baekhyun memeluk kedua pria dewasa itu. Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan dan Luhan yang masih sedikit ragu –tapi ia berusaha percaya pada pendirian seorang Byun Baekhyun yang sudah dewasa saat ini.

"Tidak apa. Kami senang kau bisa tinggal bersama kami, Baekkie" Ucap Sehun lembut.

"Aku akan memberitahu Taehyung-_ie_ dulu. Aku ke kamar ya!" Baekhyun dengan riang meninggalkan mereka dan berlari menuju kamarnya juga Taehyung.

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Ia harus pasrah. Sehun hanya tersenyum sambil memeluk Luhan.

"Kau yakin dengan semua ini Sehunnie?" Sehun mengangguk yakin. "Iya Luhannie. Kita percayakan saja semuanya pada Tuhan agar semua yang dilakukan oleh mereka tidak memperoleh hal yang buruk."

"Iya. Aku akan selalu berdoa untuk mereka berdua yang harus menjalani kehidupan hanya berdua."

Kesepakatan pun telah terpenuhi. Sehun sudah mendaftarkan Baekhyun serta Taehyung di sekolah barunya yang berada Seoul. Lima tahun hidup bersama mereka berdua, Luhan sudah menganggap Baekhyun juga Taehyung sebagai adik sendiri. Tapi, Baekhyun yang sudah berusia duapuluh tahun bersama Taehyung yang kini genap berusia enambelas tahun harus berpisah dengan paman mereka. Mereka berdua akan menempuh kehidupan baru mulai sekarang. Berusaha melupakan kejadian masa lalu yang selalu menghantui mereka setiap malamnya. Berusaha menjadi tegar dan bersikap lebih mandiri lagi.

Sikap Baekhyun memang sudah dewasa serta lebih mandiri. Tapi Taehyung, tidak terlalu berubah. Hanya lebih mandiri dan juga … menjadi pendiam. Sejak tragedi masa lalu yang menimpa keluarganya, ia menjadi orang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Dan sifat tidak peduli pada sekitarnya menjadi sifat terbaru bagi Taehyung. Lebih sering menyindiri –dan cenderung bersikap pasif. Bekhyun tahu tentang semua itu tapi, ia selalu menangkis semua pikiran buruknya mengenai adiknya itu. Ia terlalu sayang –seperti saudara kandung.

Keduanya memang dekat –apalagi hidup mereka sekarang hanya tinggal berdua. Jadi, Baekhyun tahu kalau ada yang 'aneh' terjadi pada adiknya. Menegaskan pada hati juga pikirannya –Baekhyun bahkan tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Taehyung 'sekarang' berbeda dengan Taehyung 'dulu'. Entah itu dalam sikap, perilaku, bahkan mungkin kepribadiannya.

Dan hari ini, ia beserta Chanyeol sedang berdiskusi di kantin dekat Kampus mereka –membicarakan perihal tentang Kim Taehyung 'sekarang'.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, Taehyung akhir-akhir ini menjadi sedikit berbeda." Chanyeol mendengarkan keluhan Baekhyun sambil meminum jus pisangnya. "Lalu?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sejenak kemudian kembali melanjutkan. "Taehyung… lebih sering berdiam diri di kamarnya. Dan yang paling aku khawatirkan…"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ini cerita yang menarik untuknya. Ketahuilah, bahwa Park Chanyeol ini adalah seorang calon psikolog muda yang sebentar lagi akan lulus.

"Ia… sering berbicara sendiri." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada lirih.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

Baekhyun kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kumohon Chanyeol, katakan kalau Taehyung masih 'normal'." Ucap Baekhyun penuh dengan harapan. Chanyeol yang melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang seperti itu membuatnya tidak tega. Ia juga belum yakin kalau Taehyung ini masih bisa dibilang 'normal' atau 'tidak'. Karna setahu Chanyeol, seseorang pasti pernah merasa tidak sadar kalau ia sedang berbicara sendiri. Contohnya saja seperti Chanyeol sendiri yang sering berbicara seorang diri –"Kenapa aku tampan sekali?" –pada sebuah cermin dikamarnya. Kalian juga pasti pernah begitu bukan? Mengaku saja.

"Hm, begini Baekhyun. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna semua keluhanmu –dengan keakuratan spesifiknya. Jadi, aku belum bisa mengatakan kalau Taehyung itu tidak normal."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. Berarti, masih ada harapan bukan?

"Tapi, sebaiknya kau terus perhatikan kelakuannya. Mungkin saja, ada pengaruh dari orang luar ataupun lingkungan sekitarnya. Saranku, kau harus selalu memperhatikan dia –kalau kau sayang padanya. Dan semoga saja, Taehyung baik-baik saja." Ujar Chanyeol berusaha untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Ia tahu Baekhyun menyayangi Taehyung dengan sepenuh hatinya –seperti saudara kandung sendiri. Jadi, Chanyeol bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Taehyung adalah satu-satunya orang berharga –karena ia tahu orang tua mereka sudah tiada- yang Baekhyun punya. Baekhyun harus menjaganya Taehyung baik-baik. Karna ia sudah berjanji pada kedua orang tuanya –maupun ibu kandungnya yang sudah sejak lama meninggalkan Baekhyun juga Ayahnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Bila kau ada masalah megenai hal ini lagi, kau bisa certitakan padaku, Baekkie." Ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih Yeol,"

"Tidak masalah. Jangan sungkan padaku, oke. Aku akan berusaha membantumu."

Mereka berdua tersenyum lalu mulai memakan makanan mereka masing-masing dengan khidmat.

"_Aku menyayangimu Taehyung-ie."_

**/**

Pelajaran hari ini selesai. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Tapi tidak pada dua orang yang duduk sebangku itu. Yang satu masih membereskan semua alat tulisnya –dan satu lagi bertopang dagu.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku dapat pelajaran tambahan. Kau duluan saja, Taehyung."

Setelah menggendong tas-nya Taehyung lalu berjalan meninggalkan teman sebangkunya –Jimin yang dapat pelajaran tambahan. "Aku duluan kalau begitu."

"Ya, hati-hati."

Taehyung mengangguk singkat lalu melankahkan kakinya pada pintu kelas dan mulai berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ia menatap lurus pada jalan di depannya. Semua siswa-siswi sudah pulang –karena kelas mereka yang Taehyung lewati terlihat sepi tak berpenghuni. Matanya mulai bergulir ke kiri dan ke kanan –untuk memastikan ia tidak diikuti. Perasaannya mengatakan, bahwa ia sedang diikuti. Berhenti melangkahkan kakikinya lalu dengan cepat berbalik ke belakang.

Kosong.

Yang ada hanya lintasan koridor yang sepi.

Mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli lalu kembali menghadap ke depan dan –Ah! Ia berjengit kaget saat melihatnya.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Taehyung pada sosok di depannya.

"Aku? Aku menjemputmu pulang!" Pekik sosok itu dengan nada gembira.

"Tapi Baekhyun Hyung –"

"Dia tidak bisa menjemputmu. Sebelumnya aku melihat ia pulang ke rumah lalu beberapa menit kemudian ia pergi lagi," Potong sosok di depan Taehyung. Well –ia adalah 'teman', ingat bukan?

Taehyung mencerna sebentar, lalu menatap 'temannya' itu. "Baiklah, ayo pulang."

Si teman melayang kesamping Taehyung dan mereka mulai berjalan bersamaan. Mereka mengobrol dengan tenang –karena sekolah sedang sepi. Paling hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih betas di dalam kelas. Jadi, Taehyung tidak merasa canggung saat ia berbicara pada sosok yang 'tidak terlihat'.

"Bagaimana kau tahu sekolahku?" Tanya Taehyung membuka pembicaraan mereka.

Si teman menatap Taehyung lalu berucap, "Bagaimana ya? Aku pun tidak tahu. Instingku yang membawaku ke mari Taehyung-ah,"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak. Insting katanya? Keren juga ya. Lalu Taehyung tersenyum kecil, "Oh begitu."

"Taehyung,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau selalu pulang sendiri kalau kakakmu tidak datang menjemput?" Menatap sebentar temannya, lalu kembali fokus ke depan.

"Biasanya ada Jimin. Tapi, ia sedang ada pelajaran tambahan –yah, jadi aku pulang sendiri."

Si teman mengangguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, sejak kita pertama kali bertemu –aku belum tahu siapa namamu,"

"Ah, aku lupa. Namaku –"

"TAEHYUNG-HYUNG!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan menggema di sepanjang koridor. Taehyung tahu suara siapa ini. Dengan segera ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan seseorang berlari menghampiri mereka. Itu _junior_ Taehyung –Jeon JeongGuk. Biasa dipanggil Jung Kook.

"Ada apa?"

Jung Kook mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu baru mulai berbicara. "Kau dipanggil Suho Hyung. Dia bilang ada rapat dadakan denganmu juga para anggota OSIS lainnya."

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu beucap, "Baiklah. Terimakasih sudah memberitahu,"

"Sama-sama! Aku pulang duluan ya, aku sudah minta izin pada Suho Hyung untuk tidak hadir dalam rapat karena ada urusan. Sampai jumpa Hyung!" Setelah itu Jung Kook berlari meninggalkan Taehyung –juga si teman yang daritadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Jadi siapa –"

"Jin. Namaku Seok Jin,"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ah iya, ia harus rapat.

"Pergilah, Taehyung-ah. Aku pulang duluan saja kalau begitu,"

"E-eh tunggu –" Baru saja Taehyung ingin bicara, temannya yang ternyata bernama Jin sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menoleh ke segala arah, tapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Hah, benar-benar sudah pergi ya. Pikir Taehyung. Ia jadi sedikit… lesu. Padahal ia senang temannya sampai menjemputnya ke sekolah –karena kakaknya yang pergi. Ternyata, dia baik sekali. Apalagi, jika berada di dekatnya –perasaan Taehyung jadi hangat. Padahal baru dua hari bertemu –kenapa rasanya sudah senyaman ini?

Hah, sudahlah. Ia harus segera rapat. Nanti Suho Hyung –si ketua OSIS bisa menceramahinya kalau telat.

"Mungkin sepulang dari sekolah, aku akan menemuinya dan berbicara padanya." Taehyung membatin seraya memutar balik arah dan berjalan cepat menuju Ruang OSIS.

**/**

"_Jadi Chanyeol, ada apa menghubungiku?"_

"_Gege_ bisa ke Seoul lusa nanti? Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

"_Tidak bisa. Jadwalku padat sampai seminggu mendatang. Memangnya ada apa?"_

"Aku butuh bantuanmu. Ini masalah 'kepribadian'."

"_Ne? Apa 'pasien'mu sulit kali ini?"_

"Dia bukan pasienku, melainkan temanku."

"_Heh? Kau berteman dengan orang *DID?"_

"Bukan dia maksudku, tapi adiknya."

"_Kau yakin dia DID?"_

"Maka dari itu, aku butuh penilaianmu juga tentang sifat adik temanku yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat aneh."

"_Kenapa kau peduli?"_

"Karena kakaknya itu temanku!"

"_Kau menyayanginya?"_

Eh? Apa yang dibilang kakaknya tadi?

"_Chanyeol, aku mengerti tentangmu melebihi siapapun di dunia ini. Dan itu kesimpulanku. Jadi, tunggulah aku seminggu lagi, mungkin?"_

" … "

"_Aku tutup ya. Pekerjaanku masih banyak, dan Selamat Malam adikku."_

**TUT TUT TUT**

Panggilan pun terputus dari sambungan yang lain. Chanyeol menyimpan _Smartphone_-nya di sampingnya.

Menyukai? Apa aku menyukai Baekhyun?

**/**

"Aku pulang," Seraya menutup pintu Taehyung menoleh ke sekeliling rumahnya. Baekhyun Hyung belum pulang ya?

Taehyung berjalan pelan menuju tangga dan menaikinya sampai ia tepat berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia akan mandi terlebih dahulu kemudian bertemu dengan temannya.

"Semoga dia tidak marah" Batin Taehyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-000-**

**To Be Continued**

**Dictionary :**

***DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) :Semacam orang yang mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Untuk lebih jelasnya, tanyakan pada mbah saya/? (Google) :D**

**A/N : Haloha~! Chapter pertama datang :D Semoga tidak mengecewakan oke! Karna banyak respon, saya lanjutkan deh cerita ini :)**

**Reply Review :**

**TaeKai : Terimakasih sudah review dan suka :)) Dan harapanmu terkabul/? Karna Jin-lah si pemuda misterius itu/? Kalau untuk Baekhyun sama Taehyung jelas mereka hanya sebatas saudara. Sedangkan yang lain *lirikatas* bisa jadi lain :D**

**KimmyJV'DJ.s : Dua-duanya/? Kali ya :D Tapi disini lebih condong ke friendship mungkin, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk setara/? Ini JinV kok :D Terimaksih sudah review :))**

**Indahwidya31 : IYAAA :D Tapi jalan ceritanya beda kok xD Rasa penasaran kamu sudah terselesaikan kan/? *lirikatas* Dan kenapa boneka –apalagi bentuk kelinci, itu lebih baik/? Kan daripada Jin ngasih boneka Annabelle :D Haha, terimakasih sudah review :))**

**Ochaken : Ini udah lanjut oke! Saranmu bagus banget, tapi sayang Jin hantunya :D Kita lihat chap depan si Jin ini termasuk angel or devil/? Terimakasih sudah review :))**

**Nam mingyu : Oh ya? Sebenarnya karakter Taehyung itu sedikit sama dengan saya :D *tapi saya ga punya teman tak terlihat* Haha, terimakasih sudah review :))**

**Rapp-I : Ini sudah lanjut oke! Namanya Jin, dia udah perkenalan kan :D Ya, terimakasih sudah review :))**

**ParkYoonMin : Gomawo :)) Ini udah lanjut ya, terimakasih sudah review :))**

**Whitegulliver : Ini udah dilanjut oke! Iya, Jin itu setan kok *ditimpukTae. Karna setannya tampan/? Mungkin? Dia sadar kok :D Haha, terimakasih sudah review :))**

**Guest : Sudah dilanjut oke! Itu Jin :D terimakasih sudah review :))**

**N-Yera48 : Haha iya :D itu 'Jin' kok wkwk. Mereka saudara tiri sebenarnya *lirikatas* Ya, terimakasih sudah review :))**

**No name : Iya! Sudah dilanjut :D terimakasih sudah review :))**

**JSBTS : Itu Jin :D Tau ya, si taehyung langsung embat aja *dirajam Haha, terimakasih sudah review :))**

**Bizzle sekai : Haha iya, udah lanjut nih! terimakasih sudah review :))**

**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah review juga favorite-follow fic ini. *bow**

**Mind to Review, again?**

**Salam hantu(?),**

**-Kay-**


End file.
